


不曾埋葬过世君王

by aliciak



Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciak/pseuds/aliciak
Summary: “这……可不是我的本意。”Stiles说。





	不曾埋葬过世君王

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/gifts).
  * A translation of [No Burying of Dead Monarchs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684722) by [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete). 

“这……可不是我的本意。”Stiles说。

Scott哼了一声：“可不是嘛。”

烟雾尚未完全散去，可召唤圈中央出现的人影却明显不是他们想抓住的那个妖艳大胸女巫。那是个男人，除了满身灰色的粉尘之外从头到脚一丝不挂。他正努力要站起身。

“哈喽？”Stiles喊道。

那人回头面向他们，开口正要说话，却猛地咳嗽起来——圈子里的粉尘是确实有点多。

“不好意思啊！”Scott冲他喊。那人还在咳。“你慢慢来哈。”Scott又转向Stiles小声说：“那是个新人呢，还是你把女巫整成男人了？”

“我没有！”Stiles顿住，用力指着那个人：“我那个咒语完成得很完美好吗！肯定是那个人的错。我召唤的是最近的女巫，然后他就出现了。”

Scott怀疑的表情自带搞笑鸭子嘴，Stiles正要评论一下，裸男却站起来了。

哇。Stiles可能微微歪了下头。这人可真是一点都没不好意思啊，昂首挺胸的，那倒三角的体型根本就是在强迫你接着往下去看他的——哎哟。Stiles下巴掉了。

“我可不是女巫，”那人宣称。这一口英伦音，Lydia肯定要赞一句冷艳高贵。“我叫Arthur Pendragon。你们是谁？”

“嗯嗯，”Stiles眼睛一眨不眨地盯咚。

“我叫Scott，这是Stiles，”Scott胳膊肘使劲戳了Stiles一下。“出了点小意外，不过别担心，我们会把你送回去的，只要你不是什么危险人物。”

那人点点头。——这也太适应良好了。“我对你们没有恶意，”他摊开手。

Scott专注地看着他，可能是在闻气味、听心跳什么的。他回头看了一眼，Stiles点点头。这人确实不像有一点魔法的样子。这就奇怪了。Stiles确定他没弄错咒语。

“好吧，我们信了。”Scott说，“接下来我们只要再弄一下这个圈子，把你送回去。”

Stiles走上前去跪在一排山楸前，那人却开了口：“那你们俩是巫师？”

“哦不，”Scott说：“我是说，我不是。Stiles管鼓捣魔法，我只是保护他。”

那人又点点头，像是完全理解。

“等等，”Stiles脑子终于转过来了：“你说你叫Arthur Pendragon？跟亚瑟王一样的？讲真吗？”

那人正试着扫落身上的灰尘（于是露出了美好的腹肌）。“对，”他漫不经心地回答。

“你照着亚瑟王给自己起了个名字。”

“不。”

“你爸妈照着亚瑟王给你起了个名字。”

“不。”哦，那人嘴角挑起来了。Stiles眯起眼，企图集中注意力——虽说灰尘剥落，露出了一小块粉色的皮肤。

“你爸妈出身穷乡僻壤没听说过亚瑟王凑巧给你起了这么个名字。”

那人大笑起来：“算是吧。”

“算是？”

“呃，Stiles？”Scott唤道。

那人——Arthur Pendragon啊，什么鬼——恰好在这时候像狗狗一样用力摇头把灰尘晃干净，露出了一头金发。

“Stiles，”Scott怒道。Stiles终于用力从那人身上撕开视线，然后看到——诶。

“诶，”Stiles说。天空已经变成了一片铁灰色，黑云阴沉沉地以一种非自然的方式席卷而来。一道闪电，周遭狠狠亮了一秒，巨雷接踵而至。

“别担心，”Arthur一副开心的样子：“等他知道你们不是危险人物，他就会放你们走的。”

“‘他’是谁啊？”Scott吼道。

Arthur微笑：“你不是说了吗。他管鼓捣魔法，我只是保护他。”

这个“他”呢，结果说的是Merlin。可不是随随便便哪个自称Merlin的嬉皮士，而是货真价实、如假包换的真·Merlin。

男友“意外”遭绑架，Merlin怒了。但Arthur——这也是货真价实、如假包换的真·亚瑟王——跟他聊了一会，打消了Merlin脑内奔腾而过的一万种杀人计划（全写他脸上了好吗）。

“他们还是孩子，”Arthur说。Scott恶狠狠地瞪着Stiles的侧脸，明显在说：苍天在上Stiles你可别张嘴。

Stiles明明闭嘴了好吗？考验意志力的时刻到了，Stiles可是一个字都没说。所以，之后发生的事明显不能怪他。

“最后我们就这样了！”Stiles结束了他的表演。

“嗯嗯，”Derek看着是半点都没信。不过那也许是信了的表情，倒着看有点分辨不太清楚。

“这事可真是赖你，”Scott说，晃过来撞了一下他的肩膀。Merlin用魔法让树木都弯下腰，用树枝缠住他们的脚腕，然后把他们大头朝下吊了起来。这魔法牛啊！未来某日，Stiles没准会很欣赏这一刻的。可现在，他大脑充血快要爆了。

“这事可真不赖我。”

“谁让你老盯着亚瑟王的屁股啊！”

“行吧行吧。”

Derek长叹一声：“我去拿把斧头来。”


End file.
